There have been airborne microbe/virus removal apparatuses for removing microbes and viruses suspended in a space. Such an airborne microbe/virus removal apparatus is disclosed which includes a corona charging unit, a high-voltage electrode, a filter, and an electrode in contact with the filter arranged in that order from a windward side to cancel out the effect of charge accumulation during operation so that high removal performance can be provided throughout the entire apparatus with a long life duration (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
Another airborne microbe/virus removal apparatus is disclosed which includes a pre-filter, a charging unit, a photocatalytic filter, an ultraviolet lamp, a virus capture filter, and an electrostatic filter arranged in that order from a windward side to enable functions of capturing and inactivating pathogenic viruses, such as an influenza virus, to be maintained for a long time (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).